Happy Days
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine go to the Anderson vacation house for the summer. Things are bound to happen...
1. Welcome Home

**Chapter 1 - Welcome Home**

* * *

"Wow" Was Kurt's first reaction, this was just too good to be true. Blaine had invited him to spent summer break at the Anderson's vacation house. Kurt had asked his dad if he could go and Burt had agreed, but on one condition. They were not sleeping in the same room. Kurt had said they wouldn't be but Kurt secretly really wanted to. Maybe he could sneak out of his room late at interrupted his day dream.

"Come on Kurt, it's not that bad." Blaine pointed towards the giant mansion. Kurt just couldn't believe this was his boyfriends vacation house.

"Blaine, that's not normal, are you rich or something?"

Blaine made an innocent face. "I'm not rich. My parents are."

A couple of miles ago they passed a giant gate. Blaine had looked at the camera and the gate had just magically opened.

After they drove a while through a beautiful long lane full of trees, they had reached a huge renaissance style house. The outside decorations had been classic and Kurt had immediately fallen in love.

It was just so unreal. He truly had the best boyfriend in the whole world.

If you had told Kurt a couple of years ago he would have a rich boyfriend, who loved him. He would have laughed at the ridiculousness. But this was really happening. This was reality.

Kurt was about to meet Blaine's parents. He couldn't do this. He looked too weird. They wouldn't like him.

"Blaine, I can't do this, I'm not dressed for this! I should have worn my new Alexander McQueen outfit."

Blaine looked at him with disapproval.

"You look amazing, Kurt! You are the most wonderful person I've ever met and you're going to blow my parents away. But I don't even think they are home yet. They said something about going to be in Italy for the weekend. So don't worry."

Italy, okay. Kurt had to get used to this. "So they aren't here until Monday?" They would have the house to themselves. That could be a good thing.

"Normally their flight arrives Monday morning. And Cooper isn't coming here until Wednesday. So yeah that leaves us, and the entire staff." Wait, staff, really?

"Oh, that's really nice." Blaine got his message and they got out of the car.

A guy came running towards them as soon as they got out.

"Mr. Anderson. Would you like for me to put your car in the garage?" Blaine handed him the keys.

"Yeah, thanks Andrew. Could you sent Louis to pick up our luggage and he can just leave them in the hallway." Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable with someone else carrying his stuff, but he figured since it was Blaine's house, he didn't have to complain.

"Of course mister Anderson, do you need anything else?" Blaine handed him a five dollar bill. "No, that's all."

* * *

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave him a tour of the house, so he wouldn't get lost. It was a special experience. There were the usual things a living room, kitchen, dining room,.. but there was also a game room, a movie room and it wouldn't be complete without a music room of course.

Blaine had explained a little bit about his family's history and then the time came and they arrived at Blaine's room. It was bigger than Cooper's, it was mostly because of the huge piano standing in the middle of the room. The room had a beautiful view at the garden and it even had a balcony. The king size bed was set up on the left wall.

Kurt wanted to sleep here. He had to sleep here. Not that the guest room wasn't pretty but this was just indescribably. Blaine noticed the expression on Kurt's face.

"It's really something, I know, I come here every summer for as long as I can remember. And don't worry you don't have to sleep in the guest room, there's plenty of room for the both of us right here." Kurt finally looked at him and he noticed something in Blaine's eyes. Lust.

They closed the distance between them and they pulled each other in for a heated kiss. It was filled with passion and love. Kurt could do this forever. Blaine dropped the bag he was carrying and started moving towards the bed.

"Are you sure your parents are not going to be home until Monday?" Kurt said between two kisses.

"Yes, and the staff won't come into my room without knocking." Blaine said before starting on Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't help but to let out a moan when Blaine hit that spot behind his ear. Blaine responded by sucking that spot. Kurt knew he would have a hickey and thanked himself for bringing a scarf collection. Blaine started kissing southwards.

They needed to be naked, as in right now. As if Blaine read his thoughts ,he started trying to pull Kurt's t-shirt off. It wasn't that easy, Kurt had decided to wear something special that morning, and it had required layers. Kurt was regretting that now.

Blaine couldn't get it off so Kurt had to help which lead them to a very awkward position. Kurt tried to get back in the game by kissing Blaine's neck. Which apparently worked since Blaine threw his head back and moaned loudly. This was going well.

Kurt worked his way down and quickly pulled Blaine's shirt over his head, so he could go on kissing his boyfriend's torso. Kurt took control and Blaine let him. He pushed Blaine onto his back and placed a leg on each side of him.

He grabbed Blaine's curls and started attacking his mouth again. He could already feel Blaine hard through his pants. Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's pants and he let him. He got them off pretty quick. Now it was Blaine's turn. He did the one thing that made Kurt really crazy.

He left Kurt's mouth, slowly kissing down his neck, he stopped just before reaching the band of his pants. He took the zipper of Kurt's pants into his mouth and slowly unzipped his jeans.

* * *

A little while later they were both out of breath. It had been one of the most perfect times ever. It wasn't scheduled, it wasn't forced. It was just love.

It started to become dark outside. They were both still naked. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat.

He took a deep breath, and all he could smell was Blaine's sent. Falling asleep in Blaine's arms was one of the best things.

The last thing he means to hear is Blaine telling him he loves him. He murmured a sleepy "I love you too" and Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's head before closing his eyes and going into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Heat

**Chapter 2 - Heat**

* * *

He felt his mind waking up, but his body really didn't want to move. He felt the comfortable heat of the body next to him. They had changed positions in their sleep and Blaine's head now rested on Kurt's shoulder. He could do this for hours, but something had interrupted his sleep. Kurt cracked open an eyelid and what he saw was discomforting.

Blaine's mother, Mrs. Anderson, was standing in the doorway. She was still holding her purse what meant that she had just walked in to find her son curled up with his boyfriend, naked. Her mouth was widely open in shock. Kurt realizing what was going on jumped up and curled the sheets around him. Leaving Blaine completely naked.

Blaine sat upright, he was disoriented. Everything had gone from warm, dark and cozy to cold and light. The first thing that hit him. He was naked. The next, Kurt had for some reason jumped out of bed. And at last, it hit him why Kurt was gone so quickly. His mother was standing in the door opening. Oh help. This was not going to end well.

"Blaine! What the hell is going on?" His mother squealed.

"You aren't suppose to be home, mum!" Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes, I can see that." His mother proclaimed.

His mother had turned around and Blaine was looking for something to put on. The first thing he found was Kurt's underwear. This was not happening. He quickly threw it in Kurt's direction and picked up his own. In the mean time Kurt was looking for his own clothes with the sheets still wrapped around his body. Once they were fully dressed, his mother turned back around.

"So boys, I understand that this will not be happening again?" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No, of course not, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt looked apologetic at her.

"No mother, at least not when there's a chance that you can walk in on us." Kurt's cheeks got a dark red blush.

"Okay, Blaine, I really don't have to know that. So who do we have here?" She said suggesting towards Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel,.. Blaine's boyfriend. He invited me to spent some time here, with all of you."

"Oh, yes Blaine had mentioned something. Maybe you should get showered and fully cleaned up first. We will be having this conversation later. I'll be in the dining room." Mrs. Anderson turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt completely frozen. When the clicking of her heals echoed away, Blaine finally spoke up.

"That was probably the most embarrassing conversation I ever had with my mother. I don't want to face her ever again, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm going to agree with you on the embarrassing part, but don't you think you're overreacting? She seems friendly." Kurt placed an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Yeah, maybe I'm overreacting. I'm just glad it wasn't dad who found us. I think he would have thrown me out right away. He still isn't very gay friendly. I mean he is starting to accept me, but if he found us like that. I don't think he would be able to tolerate it." Blaine had a sparkle of sadness in his eyes and Kurt was sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I wish he was accepting as my father. But don't worry about it now. Let's go take a shower, clean up and greet your mum in flair." Kurt tried to cheer up his boyfriend.

"Oh, a shower, as in one shower for the both of us? I think I could do that." Blaine smiled at him.

"No funny business Blaine, we already got caught once today, don't you think that's enough?"

"Okay." Blaine said putting on a sad face.

* * *

The shower was wonderful. Kurt never imagined taking such a relaxing and lovely shower. They had been cuddling and kissing under the hot water. The kissing had lead to more kissing and soon enough it was time to get out.

They got dressed in silence and Kurt worked on his hair for almost an hour before coming out. As promised he had put on his McQueen outfit and his hair was put up in a stylish way. Blaine had to admit that his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning.

He himself was dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his pink sunglasses and his curls hung loosely on his head.

"Hi there, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine said causing a slight blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh stop it Blaine, that line got old. But I have to say, you look pretty good." Kurt checked Blaine from head to toe.

"Maybe it got old, but jeez Kurt you look amazing!" Blaine came closer and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"We should go downstairs before we get into more trouble, Mortituri te salutant." Kurt dramatically said looking at Blaine.

"Wait, you speak Latin?" He was amazed.

"A little, I took it for a year, but I don't remember much."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they started walking down the long hallway.

"Je ne sais pas." Kurt couldn't help himself. He had to show off.

"Sono meravigliato." Blaine said.

"Okay, that's enough, I can speak French, you Italian. Let's just speak English again." Kurt looked a bit annoyed because he couldn't understand what Blaine just said.

"Okay, but can I say one more thing?" Blaine looked at him with brown puppy eyes. Kurt would not be able to resist those so he just nodded.

"Ti Amo." Blaine stopped and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Je t'aime aussi." They shared another kiss and took a deep breath before going into the dining room.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson was sitting on one of the classic chairs with a coffee in one hand and the news paper in the other one.

"Hi, mum, you wanted to speak to us?" Blaine said. He was obviously nervous for what his mother was going to say.

"Yeah, take a seat boys. First Kurt you look lovely. Is that Alexander McQueen?" She pointing towards his outfit.

"Yes madam. You look outstanding as well. Am I right when I say you're wearing Vivienne Westwood?" Kurt said a little politely.

"Yes it is! You should go shopping with me sometime." She friendly smiled at him.

"I would love that." Kurt gave her a smile back and he felt a bit more relaxed.

In the mean time Blaine had sat quietly next to Kurt, still holding his hand. Blaine enjoyed that his mother and his boyfriend were bonding. They could become great friends.

"So I asked you guys here to discuss what I saw this morning in your bedroom." She looked at both boys who shifted a little in their chairs.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. And I'm not going to give you the talk. I trust you guys are safe and that's all I expect. But Burt called me and informed me that he didn't want you guys sleeping in the same room. If I was a good parent I wouldn't let you, but I see how much you care for each other. And if it's okay with my husband and Burt, I think I can let you guys stay in the same room for a few nights. I know that you're two responsible young men, who are not going to 'get it on' when your mother is sleeping down the hall."

Kurt was a little chocked to hear that his father had called Blaine's mother, but the fact that she was okay with them sleeping together had completely blown him of his socks. This was going to be one heck of a vacation. The only problem was their fathers. If they said no, there would be no discussion. Kurt finally dared to look up and found a grinning Blaine.

"Thank you, mum. You don't know how much this means to us. You're the best." Blaine got up and hugged his mother. Leaving Kurt a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course Blaine. But don't forget both of your fathers have to agree, otherwise we don't have a deal." She looked seriously at Blaine.

"Yes mum, where is dad anyway?" Blaine was still smiling like an idiot.

"He's still in Venice. He said he had to handle something before he could come back. I knew you were already here and I really wanted to see you so I decided to take the first flight back." His mother explained. She took Blaine in for another hug and he gladly took it.

"Blaine, maybe you could ask the staff to prepare a breakfast pick-nick I think you two can use some alone time. Maybe you can show Kurt the garden. You're free until noon. But I expect you to be here for dinner and I was thinking that we could do something together this afternoon." She pleaded.

"Okay mum, I promise we'll be back by noon. Thanks for trusting us. I love you!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

There were a couple of people chatting around a table. Kurt recognized one of them as Andrew, the car guy, so this had to be the staff.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys could maybe put a little breakfast for us together and bring It to the pavilion." Blaine gave them a waiting look and from everywhere there sounded comments like 'sure Mr. Anderson' , 'we'll get to it' , 'it'll be ready as soon as possible'. They left the huge kitchen and Blaine was glad he had Blaine to be his guide. He would be lost on his own.

They went through a few halls before opening a huge door which lead to the garden. It was even more beautiful out here. The morning sun reflected on the little drops of dew and made them sparkle like diamonds.

If you looked around you could first see a patio with a rocking chair, then there was a bridge over a beautiful lake and finally in the middle of the lake there was a pavilion. It was breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Blaine looked at the horizon.

"Are you crazy? I love it!" Kurt said turning to Blaine. They pecked each other's lips.

They walked over the bridge in a comfortable silence.

Kurt had the feeling he was dreaming, because there was no way this was real.

* * *

**A/N ; Translations**

_**Latin (those who are going to die, greet you)**_

_**French (I don't know ~ I love you too)**_

_**Italian (I'm amazed ~ I love you)**_


	3. Judgement

**Chapter 3 - Judgement**

* * *

Kurt was lying on his back looking up at the sky. Blaine's head rested on his stomach. He was playing with Blaine's curls and Blaine was softly humming 'Teenage Dream'.

They were still outside and just had a delicious meal. He had used Blaine's sweater as some sort of pillow.

"You really should lose the hair gel Blaine, I like your hair better this way." He lifted his head slightly to look at Blaine.

"You know they won't let me. School policy." He turned his head so he was now looking at Kurt.

Kurt gave him an eye roll before letting his head fall back onto the sweater and closed his eyes.

Blaine lifted his head and rolled over so he was now lying onto Kurt. And suddenly their faces were only inches apart.

"Hi there." Kurt said as Blaine moved a little closer.

"Hi" The next thing Kurt felt, was Blaine's lips softly onto his.

Kurt placed his hands on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt heard soft footsteps but Blaine didn't seem to notice as he put one hand underneath Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled away and Blaine groaned a little at the loss of contact.

"What's wrong?" Blaine gave him a worried look.

"You." They both froze when they heard a low man's voice. Blaine sat up and straightened his clothes. Kurt did the same, when he looked up he saw a man who looked like an older version of Blaine.

"You're home." Was all Blaine could declare.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you two could not show inappropriate behavior." He curtly responded.

"And what inappropriate behavior are we talking about, father? Do you mean I can't even kiss my boyfriend. If Cooper would bring a girl home, you would encourage him, not break him. When are you finally going to accept that this is what I am." Blaine looked furious.

"You're not normal, Blaine. And this," He pointed to Kurt. "is what satisfies you?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and hold it up to his father. "This, father, is my boyfriend, and I damn well love him." Kurt squeezed his hand tightly. Mr. Anderson looked at them in disgust.

"You're not my son." Was all he said before turning around and walking back to the house.

* * *

When he was out of sight, Blaine collapsed into Kurt's arms.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Kurt." He sobbed onto Kurt's shoulder. "He's always like this, and I can't bear it anymore."

Kurt shushed him and pulled him away until there was enough space between them so Kurt could see his face. He lifted Blaine's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"He has no right to say those things to you, but you can't let that bring you down. You still have your mother and Cooper, but most of all, you have me." Kurt pecked him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt." He said between two sobs.

"I love you too, Blaine."

He let Blaine cry for several minutes all over his new outfit.

* * *

A little bit later they went back inside and headed straight to Blaine's room. Kurt wanted to go changed because his shirt was totally ruined, but apparently Blaine had other plans.

"Come here." He said patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"I have to go change Blaine. If you hadn't noticed, my shirt is covered in your snot and tears." Blaine stood up and started pulling Kurt's shirt over his head.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear a shirt at all." Blaine was looking at Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, honey, we're not doing this now. Your parents are in the house too, and we promised your mum we would be ready for dinner, and if I'm not mistaken we have exactly 10 minutes. I still have to change and work a little on my hair. We don't have time for this. Tonight, I promise." Blaine's eyes flickered a little when he heard Kurt mention that.

"Okay, go change, I'll wait here." Blaine walked over to the piano and left Kurt standing there. Kurt started walking towards the bathroom as he heard Blaine play the notes of 'When I Get You Alone'. Kurt saw the irony in it. He really had a crazy boyfriend.

* * *

7 t-shirts and 5 pairs of jeans later he was finally dressed. He quickly styled his hair and came out of the bathroom. Blaine had disappeared and Kurt felt left alone. There was no way he could get downstairs on his own, well maybe, but the chance that he would get lost, was really big.

"Blaine?" There was no response, Kurt opened the door to the hallway. He looked around the corner, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his phone and quickly typed in a message to Blaine. With a little luck Blaine would have his phone on him.

_**Where are you? I'm going to try to get downstairs. Hope I don't get lost. xxx ~Kurt**_

Kurt was trying to remember how he and Blaine had gotten to the room the past few time, but this house was really big. He first ended at a dead end, so he tried to go another way.

He finally saw the stairs when he heard the same voice as earlier. It was Blaine's father, he was screaming at someone.

Kurt got closer to the door, it wasn't fully closed so Kurt could see the tall man standing at the window with his phone in his hands. Kurt wanted to leave again but when he heard Blaine's name he stopped.

"…_.about Blaine.…it just can't go on anymore….yes, yes I know….that's a good idea….maybe I should sent him, didn't it cure Dave's son?...yes, I see… I'll call them first thing tomorrow…" _

Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard. He could make up out of the conversation that Mr. Anderson was thinking about sending Blaine to one of those horrible straight camps.

He ran back the way he came and ended up in Blaine's bed. He grabbed a pillow and cried into it.

Never had he heard such a thing. He knew enough, he was going to take Blaine from him. He couldn't lose Blaine, especially not because of this. It made Kurt sick. This man was not fit to be a father. He needed Blaine right now.

_**Please come back. I need you. I'm still in your room. xxx ~Kurt**_

He pressed sent and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Why did life always had to turn on him?


	4. Damage Control

**Chapter 4 - Damage Control**

* * *

Kurt heard a soft knock on the door. He must have fallen asleep because his head felt light. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Mrs. Anderson was standing a couple feet from the bed.

"Hi, Kurt, I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought Blaine would be here. I can't find him anywhere." Kurt remembered he and Blaine had plans with her that afternoon, she must have been waiting for them.

"Hi, no actually I haven't seen him. I thought he would be with you, Mrs. Anderson." He started to worry.

"No formality's necessary, you can just call me Katherine. And I should have just called him. But since his car is still here, I just thought…" She looked a little worried but Kurt noticed something else and he couldn't define what it was.

"I texted him earlier, I'll see if he answered." Kurt looked around for his phone and finally found him somewhere between the bed sheets.

He had a missed call and one new voice message. When he recognized Blaine's number he listened to the voicemail and putted it on speaker, so Katherine could listen in.

" _Hi… Kurt?... I'm sorry, I'll be there soon, I was just…talking to my dad. He has really crossed the line this time. But I'll soon be there and then we can go do something fun with my mother. I still don't get why she didn't already divorce him…I really can't take…him anymore. Anyway, I'm almost there and…." _

Kurt could hear the phone falling on the ground and a muffled sound of a scream of surprise. He could hear a fight going on and then the phone cracked and all connection was broken.

Kurt quickly ended the conversation with his voicemail and looked up at Blaine's mother. Her eyes were big and she seemed lost in thought for a moment. She sat on the edge of the bed and Kurt, not really knowing what to do, hugged her. He felt tears coming up but swallowed them.

He was not going to cry. He had to find Blaine. He left in a hurry and left Mrs. Anderson in her son's room.

Kurt was going to investigate. He had taken his phone with him so he wouldn't get lost.

* * *

An hour had passed and Kurt still hadn't managed to find anything that could lead to Blaine. Maybe he should go check on Blaine's mother, see if she was okay. He just searched the whole upper floor and started to know his way around, and was going to the stairs to look around downstairs when he saw the door to Blaine's father's office.

He probably should have ignored it but he couldn't. Maybe Mr. Anderson had something to do with Blaine's, yet to be determined, disappearance.

When he reached the door, it went open and Blaine's father came out.

"What are you doing?" He looked furious and Kurt took a few steps back.

"No..nothing." He stuttered.

He took another step back and felt something crack under his foot. When he looked at it, his heartbeat raised, because there it was, Blaine's phone. This must have been where he was when they attacked him. Kurt didn't know who they were but he had a strong feeling the man standing in front of him had something to do with it.

Mr. Anderson was looking at him in confusion but Kurt could see it was only a cover. Beneath it there was only hate and some sort of danger.

"What's that?" He said pointing at the phone.

"It's Blaine's." He honestly answered while he picked it up from the floor. Kurt tried to make it work again but he failed. It was totally ruined. Blaine's father, the person responsible to Kurt's guessing, took a step closer and grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"This is none of your business." He looked around if there were witnesses around them, but they were all alone and it scared Kurt, a lot.

"If you're smart, you leave now, never come back or think of Blaine again." He turned around and started to walk back into the office.

It was now or never. "I'm sorry mister, but I can't do that. I love your son and I'm going to do everything I can so I can get him back. I know you know where he is and I'm not letting you take him away from me." Kurt didn't show him how terrified he actually was.

Mr. Anderson turned around slowly and he looked like he could kill, right then and there. Kurt made a mental note, if he ever saw Blaine again, he would ask him if his father had ever killed anyone before. Kurt didn't back down and looked him right in the eyes, he moved closer and Kurt was about to raise his hands in defense as he heard a soft woman's voice echoing through the hall.

"No need for fighting, Jonathan. Kurt are you okay? You should go downstairs, I'll be right there." Apparently she heard everything. Kurt took the stairs but stopped when he was out of sight. He could hear them whispering from where he had collapsed.

* * *

"What are you thinking? Taking my son away because you don't like the way he is? How about talking with me first? And Kurt, you can't just threaten someone. You make sure Blaine is back for dinner tonight! I'm so sick of this John." She started to scream at her husband.

"Katherine, you know it's for the best. He'll be normal, and if I have to force him to get there, I will." He tried to calm her down.

"You can't go deciding someone's future. He stands up to you once and you kidnap him? What kind of father are you? I really can't stand you anymore. Make sure he's back here in no time, got it? This is the last time you take him away. I'm really done with you this time."

Kurt could hear a smack of a hand on someone's face, a door closing and then everything went quit.

* * *

After a few seconds the clicking of heals could be heard. It approached Kurt and he should have moved but he couldn't, not after what he just heard. Katherine reached out her hand and dragged him downstairs.

"You heard that, didn't you? Kurt nodded.

"Well, then you know what's happening. Don't worry, Blaine will be back. I already expected something like this to happen. Let that not ruin our day. We're going to go dining and we're going to make the best out of it. There will be enough sad time for later." She put on a fake smile and grabbed her coat. She gestured for Kurt to do the same.

"We'll go eat somewhere Italian, okay? I'll explain all of it." Kurt could only nod. The last thing he needed right now was food, but she insisted and Kurt could not really deny it.

* * *

The car ride was uncomfortable but Kurt didn't care, all he could think about was Blaine. He needed him. They stopped at a little restaurant and got out. Mrs. Anderson talked to the waiter, let him know who she was, and they were directed to a table for two. Kurt awkwardly picked up the menu and just ordered something healthy. Blaine's mother ordered the same. She gave him a friendly smile.

"I'll explain." She simply said.

"Since Blaine's quit sure about you I think I can trust you with this." She said and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, so, Blaine's father and I met years ago. He was wealthy and I was, well broke. In the mean time I've made career, but back then, I was a whole different person. He liked me and he was my best option, so we got married. His 'businesses' weren't very clean, but that didn't bother me then. First we got Cooper and everything was fine until a couple years later and he wanted another child. I didn't but he wanted a good reputation, not that I don't love Blaine, because I do, sometimes even more than Cooper." She took a sip of her glass water.

"Anyway, his father was never there for him and they grew up pretty fast. One day Blaine said to me that he liked boys. I encouraged him to be whoever he wanted to be, but his father had other plans. That's when it all started, Cooper just had moved out, and his father decided that if Blaine got his hands dirty he would become a 'real man'. I fooled myself in thinking it would all be okay, that once his father realized Blaine wasn't going to change, he would accept it. So first the car fix, the next thing he tried was taking Blaine to one of his 'meetings'. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let me. I remember, when they came back, Blaine had been shocked and didn't talk to me for a week. After that it just got worse. Now it finally has come to this point." Kurt could see tears in her eyes and reached over the table to take her hand. He had sympathy for her.

"I don't know what to say." She nodded and spoke again.

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt. You must be freaked out, right? What kind of family are we." Kurt didn't think that at all, he understood there were issues but never realized how serious they were.

"I'm just so sorry, I wish I could do anything" He gave her a watery smile.

"There's nothing you can do." She gave him a smile in return.

"All you can do is trying to understand. But I want to just forget everything for a while and enjoy this dinner. If we're done eating, we're going back home, hopefully to find Blaine there. Now tell me something about you." Kurt told her about his family and time flew.

Kurt tried to block out all the emotions he felt for a while and allowed himself to laugh at some stories. And soon it was time for them to get home.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Blaine came running out. Kurt held his arms open and didn't release him for some time. His mother had hugged her son and then excused herself, she was going to talk to her husband.

Kurt couldn't let go of his boyfriend, they ended up on Blaine's bed. They were snuggled in each other's arms as Blaine finally talked.


	5. Closure

**Chapter 5 - Closure**

* * *

"My father has always been one of those people. On the outside everything always seemed fine but when he was home he was just so terrible to us. Mostly to me and my mother. Cooper has always been the perfect son and when we were little he always got all of the attention. I was the back-up kid, in case Cooper screwed up." Blaine hugged Kurt tighter.

"Things between you and Cooper are fine now, right? Kurt looked hopefully at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but still, my father always preferred him." He closed his eyes and continued.

"I know that maybe my mum already gave you a scoop on the family, but I want you to know the whole story." Kurt silently nodded.

"So, the business my father works in isn't…clean. He has killed as you may suspect. He took me with him one time. It was horrible, Kurt. I hope I don't ever have to see that again." Kurt felt Blaine shiver.

"And I still remember the day I told them I was gay. My mother wasn't very pleased, she may act like she's all happy, and she does accept me, but deep down she still hoped it wasn't true. Cooper didn't care much what I was, he was used to it since he moved to LA to be in show business. Another thing my father has supported him in. I don't know what I did to let him hate me so much." Blaine sighted.

"That day, my father told me, that I was just confused. That he didn't raise a gay son. He told me I just needed a little encouragement so the next day, we fixed up a car. It wasn't something my father ever did, he mostly let someone fix it for him." Kurt kissed the top of his head in comfort.

"He soon enough realized it didn't change me when I took a boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. The guys that attacked me that night said something before they left us. I haven't told anyone this but they said that my father had sent his regards. I think that was the moment I started looking different at him. I told my mother but she didn't say much about it. I looked around for other schools, where they wouldn't let anything happen to me and that's how I found Dalton. My mum allowed me to transfer, my father wasn't very happy about that. But then you came into my life and everything changed." Blaine looked up to Kurt and gave him a weak smile.

"I had to fight. My father forced me to date girls, and one time one of the girls brought along her brother. Jeremiah as you may know him. I talked with him about the position I was in and he seemed to understand. His father was pretty close with mine and he had to deal with the same crap. Maybe if I dated him my father would understand. That's one of the main reasons I serenaded him. He eventually turned out that he didn't want to be involved because he was to afraid of his father." A flicker of guilt went through his eyes.

"I already wanted you back then, you know? But I just thought that you were better off without me. Let's face it, who wants' to be with someone like me?" Kurt looked at Blaine but his face was buried in Kurt's chest. Kurt forced him to look at him and kissed him with as much passion as he could.

"Don't ever say that. You know I want you, all of you. You are the best thing that's happened to me and I'm not giving up easily." Kurt captured his lips again and when they broke apart Blaine murmured a soft thank you under his breath before continuing.

"So you know most of what happened next. But there still is today. When you were in the shower I decided it was the perfect moment for me to go ease my father. Maybe if I talked to him, he would understand. I know now that was a foolish decision." Kurt felt his own tears fall.

"I don't remember much from what happened. I remember talking to him, cursing at him, and when I walked out I was calling you. A few minutes later everything went dark. I must have been drugged or something because when I woke up I was in one of my dad's cars and I had a headache. The window's were black and there was a shield between me and the driver, so I couldn't see him. It was horrible." Blaine was now also crying again.

"You were the first thing that popped into my mind, Kurt. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything to you. We stopped some time later. I was ready to break out but someone informed me that we were going back, something had happened and the plans were cancelled. You don't know how relieved I was when I saw you again." They cried together, comforting each other.

* * *

They both had fallen asleep, it wasn't until late one of them woke up. Blaine opened his eyes to reveal the darkness outside, it was already late. Blaine rolled off Kurt so he could see what time it was. The red light on his nightstand indicated that it was 3 A.M. Everyone would be asleep. He poked Kurt so he would wake up.

"What's going on Blaine? Let me sleep, I'm tired." Kurt turned his head so he was facing away from him. Blaine just couldn't resist and started to kiss his neck. Kurt moaned at the sudden turn of events. He turned his head so Blaine had better access. Blaine started kissing Kurt's favorite spot. Blaine pulled away a little.

"Keep going, I just can't get enough of you." Blaine took the opportunity and attacked Kurt's mouth. The kisses soon got heated and a few moments later Blaine was straddling Kurt. He could already feel Kurt hard trough his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Kurt only responded by kissing him again. Kurt's hands started working on Blaine's shirt. He quickly got it off and Kurt ran his hands over his boyfriend's naked chest.

"I love you." Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine kissed him again this time allowing his tongue to explore Kurt's mouth. Kurt rolled them over so he was on top and Blaine groaned at the loss of contact. He lifted his head so he could capture Kurt's lips again.

"I love you too." He said before pulling on Kurt's shirt. He was wearing nothing special so it quickly came off. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair and tugged a little on his curls. They were both so turned on that there was no way back.


	6. Sweetness

**WARNING read this first.**

**This chapter begins with M rated material. It will probably be the only one in the whole story. **

**So if you don't like it, you are too young, or any other reason you shouldn't be reading it. Skip it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Sweetness**

* * *

Blaine's hands started unbuckling Kurt's pants. He felt Kurt's erection slightly brushing his fingertips.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt tried to suppress a cry. "you're such a tease." He knew he wouldn't last long if Blaine kept this up.

"Oh, you like it this way. Don't try to deny it." Blaine's voice had taken on a low, lustful tone. It made Kurt just want to grab him and fuck him.

By now both of their pants were shattered around the room. All that's left was the thin fabric of their boxers.

As if on cue Blaine started to tug on the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

"I want you inside me tonight, please." Kurt looked a little surprised because most of the time he would bottom. He gave in and reached for the lube they hid two night ago.

"I can't find it anywhere ,Blaine." Kurt looked through the dresser."Where did you put it?"

"It's in the other one, I replaced it the other day." Kurt found it and climbed back onto the bed. He took Blaine in for a wet, sloppy kiss.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Kurt tried to seduce him and Blaine let out a low growl in response.

Kurt started kissing down Blaine's neck and stopped at his collarbone. He wasn't satisfied until he saw a purple bruise appearing.

"How much I love it when you do that."Kurt giggled.

"I really missed you." Blaine said serious. He leaned down and pecked his lips again.

"I missed you too." Blaine folded his legs around Kurt's hips and placed his hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Their cocks brushed together and Blaine moaned with pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt." Kurt started working his way down once more. This time going faster over his neck and collarbone. Once he reached Blaine's nipple he took it into his mouth and slowly sucked on it.

"Oh my God, Kurt, who's the tease now?" Blaine said when Kurt took care of the other one, taking all his time.

"You deserve it." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Maybe I do but please, I beg you, continue." Blaine let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Kurt reached his hip bone and sucked another hickey.

"You're mine." Kurt pleaded.

"All yours." Blaine lifted his head to see Kurt kiss his way more down.

He finally reached the base of his cock and licked along the length.

"I need you ... now" Kurt pulled away and reached for the lube bottle. He quickly squeezed some of it on his fingers and playfully pressed one in.

"Move" He demanded. Kurt did as he asked and started pushing in and out of him. Soon Blaine wanted more and Kurt pushed another one in, causing Blaine to squeal.

After three fingers Blaine was wide enough, and he pulled out. Blaine handed him the condom. He put it on and placed the head in front of Blaine's entrance.

He looked at Blaine, who gave him an encouraging nod. Blaine lifted his hips so they were in a better position. When Kurt finally pushed in, Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Faster." It almost sounded like a whisper but Kurt knew how much he was enjoying this. They rocked together for a few minutes before Kurt came inside Blaine.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and after a few pumps he came all over Kurt's hand.

They collapsed on the bed, Kurt's head was resting in the crook of Blaine's neck and hummed in contentment.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kurt asked him. His eyes were already closed when he looked at him.

"Yes, and I love you the same, as if not more." Blaine pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Kurt opened his eyes to take another look at his perfect boyfriend.

"Impossible, because I love you the most." He grinned.

"There's no way I'm going to win this, is there?" Blaine closed his eyes. He was so tired he would fall asleep any moment.

"Nope." Kurt laughed and shut his eyes.

All he could hear was Blaine's soft snoring and his regular heartbeat, beating in the same rhythm as his own.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling Blaine's breath tickle his neck.

Their legs were entangled and Kurt's arms were curled around Blaine in a safe, comforting gesture. He promised himself to never leave Blaine alone again.

He felt kind of gross when he recalled last night's events. The sex had been marvelous but they hadn't cleaned after and they were all sticky.

He pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriends head in order to wake him up.

Blaine took a deep breath, making Kurt shiver.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Kurt made a move to get up but it only made Blaine hug him tighter.

"No, don't get up yet, just stay for a while. I want to cuddle some more. You know I'm a huge cuddle monster." Blaine murmured, still sounding half asleep.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Kurt chuckled lightly.

"But you love me." Blaine opened his eyes so he could look at the amazing human being he could call his boyfriend.

"Fortunately for you, I do, very much actually." He smiled widely at Blaine. Blaine captured his lips and when Kurt pulled away after a few moments he groaned in irritation.

"We got to go shower, sweetie. I want to go meet up with your mum. I still feel somewhat uncomfortable about what happened yesterday." Kurt got up and dragged Blaine behind him.

They both were still naked and when they walked to the bathroom, Blaine took a moment to admire his boyfriend.

"You really are the most beautiful man, I've ever seen." Kurt stopped and turned around to see Blaine starring at him.

"Don't you forget it." Kurt glamorously smiled at him. "And I know you're just trying to get laid again." He gave him one of his amazing eye rolls.

"Well, it worked last night. Remember? Because I do, I'm still sore by the way." Kurt got a dark red blush on his cheeks.

"All right, well it's not all of my fault mister-I-am-horny-in-the-middle-of-the-night." This time Blaine turned red and smiled naughty at Kurt.

This was going to be one hell of a shower, Kurt thought to himself.


	7. Acquaintance

**Chapter 7 - Acquaintance**

* * *

As it turned out shower sex was even more amazing then it sounded.

Hours flew by and Kurt found himself walking down the amazing hall. Blaine was walking beside him, their hands collapsed.

"My father will probably be gone by now. He'll leave us alone for the rest of the holiday. But once we get back home, it will start all over again." Blaine looked sad.

"I don't know, Blaine. Your mum sounded pretty definitive when she told him that she was done with him." Kurt felt Blaine's hand squeeze his a little bit tighter.

"I hope so. If she said to him what you told me yesterday, then maybe there's a chance she'll leave him. I hope she finally sees him for what he is." Kurt almost unnoticeably smiled at him.

* * *

They arrived downstairs to see Katherine Anderson already sitting on the wooden dining table. A large buffet was displayed in front of her. When she noticed them, she looked up.

"Good morning boys. I hope you two got some sleep because we've got a big day ahead of us." They both looked confused, so she explained.

"I was thinking about first going into town to do some shopping." Kurt loved the idea and the best of it was that Blaine could come along and carry all of his bags.

"Then, this afternoon, I would like to go to the beach. You guys will love it." Kurt looked over to where his boyfriend was standing. He could see he was still struggling, as was his mother. Through it all they still tried to keep up a brave face.

"What about you, mum? You know, now my father is absent." Blaine didn't say dad on purpose.

"Don't worry about me. I called one of my friends and she'll be joining us, so I don't feel lonely." She only half joked.

"So he's really gone back to Westerville, hasn't he?" She quietly nodded.

"Good." Blaine was in some way relieved his father was gone.

"Now, who wants something off of this delicious breakfast?" Blaine and Kurt sat back down on the opposite side of the table, still holding hands underneath the table.

* * *

Kurt Hummel never ate so much in his entire life, but he just had to taste everything. Mrs. Anderson had excused herself a few minutes ago to go change her clothes and would meet them in the garage. When Kurt finally put the last piece of bread into his mouth he leaned back onto his chair and noticed Blaine starring at him.

"See something you like?" Kurt playfully asked.

"Actually, yes I do." Blaine slipped an arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." Kurt looked him in the eyes and tried to show all his passion and affection in the glare.

"I love you too." He answered by pressing his lips to Kurt's. It seemed forever when they finally stood up and started walking towards the car.

In the basement, they entered an enormous garage, there were almost ten cars and Kurt looked a little chocked.

"Yeah, I know it's much but you'll get used to it." He smiled in a soft loving gesture.

Blaine's mother walked passed them towards the red Ferrari.

"Come on, before there's nothing left in the store." She turned around to look at them.

Kurt and Blaine both followed her and climbed into the backseat of the expensive car.

The car ride was filled with Blaine and his mum catching up. Kurt happily listened to their silly story's and took a minute to look at the love of his life. How did he deserve him again?

Mrs. Anderson parked the car on the sidewalk of a very familiar street. The stores here were everything except cheap. They got out of the car and Blaine's mum hooked her arm through Kurt's. Kurt surprisingly looked up to her and she smiled at him. On his other side was Blaine, looking unsure at him. Kurt did the next best thing and reached out for his hand to entwined their fingers.

After they spent time in almost every store at the street, they successfully bought something for everyone. Katherine insisted on buying most of the things, Kurt wanted to buy stuff with his own money but she wouldn't let him. Blaine on the other hand didn't care much about clothes, he mostly watched his boyfriend shop.

* * *

When they finally finished they drove back to the house to change in their bathing suits.

"You look gorgeous Mr. Hummel." Blaine was already sitting on the bed amusingly watching his boyfriend come out of the bathroom.

"You're looking specifically handsome yourself Mr. Anderson." Kurt walked over to where he was sitting and Blaine pulled him closer so he was sitting on his lap.

"You're ready to have fun?" Blaine said to him and pecked him on the lips.

"I thought this morning was fun, maybe we could do a do-over in the ocean." Kurt gave him a seductive look.

"That sounds like a plan. We should go pursue it." He fiercely kissed Kurt.

"Okay, we should go before your mum suspects our plan." They left the room and when they arrived downstairs his mother was already waiting by the car.

"What took you so long? My friend is already going to be there. Oh and she's bringing he son, be nice to him." The two boys shared a quick, annoyed look but gave in and climbed into the backseat.

* * *

The sun was burning on their skins and Kurt was already complaining on how much sunscreen he had to put on. Blaine just enjoyed the heath on his skin. His mother pulled out her phone to text her friend where they were and placed her towel on the hot sand. Blaine and Kurt shared one and were currently laying next to each other their heads turned to the side so they could watch one another.

"This really has been the perfect day, Blaine. I loved it. I love you." Whole day long there had been playing a soft smile on his lips and Blaine just couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm glad you liked it. I still love you more, you know." Blaine was just about to lean in for a sweet kiss when someone scraped his throat behind them. Kurt looked up to see a strange guy behind them.

"Excuse me. I'm Sebastian. My mum told me to come and meet you guys." He friendly smiled at them. The way he looked at Blaine was already making Kurt uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't going to like this guy.


	8. Annoyance

**Chapter 8 - Annoyance**

* * *

Blaine turned around and got up so he could shake Sebastian's hand.

"Hey, I'm Blaine." Sebastian looked surprised.

"So, you're the famous Blaine Anderson, I've heard many things about you." Blaine looked a bit befuddled.

"How so?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I don't yet know who you are but from what I've heard you're sex on a stick and sing like dream." Blaine's cheeks were heating up at that comment.

"Uh…okay… where did you hear those things?" Blaine started nervously playing with his fingers.

"Oh, nowhere, I just heard them from a few people." He nonchalantly said.

Blaine started feeling really uncomfortable. Kurt wasn't going to let anyone interfere with his things and flirt with his boyfriend. He got up from the towel to stand next to Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." He said with extra pronunciation. Sebastian's eyes showed a hint of disappointment but before Kurt could comment on it his mood changed.

"You know you can get way better than him, right?" Sebastian grinned. Blaine seemed to snap out of his day dream and looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He protectively put an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Nothing, just trying to evaluate your options." He fake smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt answered curtly.

"Now, why don't we have some fun? We're at the beach after all." Kurt really couldn't stand his wanna be Disney prince haircut.

"Whatever." Kurt offered to sit back down but Blaine kept him standing up.

"Well I would like some fun. Kurt, do you want to go swimming?" Kurt's expression was confused but made soon room for a happy face when he noticed Blaine's smile.

"Of course, honey." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the water leaving Sebastian flabbergasted.

* * *

Kurt didn't really want to get in the water because it would mess up his hair, but after a very good promise from Blaine, he gave in.

"You are so spoiled." He threw some water in Blaine's face.

"And I wouldn't want it otherwise." He playfully answered kicking Kurt's share of water in his face.

"Oh God, Blaine, you can be such an ass." He said while trying to get the water out of his nose.

"But you like my ass." Kurt ashamedly looked around, hoping no one heard it.

"You should be glad I do." He pressed his lips softly onto Blaine's.

"Wow, that's actually quite hot, Blaine." Sebastian crawled into the water and swam over to them.

"Hope I'm not ruining the party." Kurt sighted

"Take your derogatory remarks somewhere else." Kurt atrociously said.

"It's still a free country, l can go and do whatever I want." Blaine didn't say anything to defend Kurt and it started to annoy him.

"Come on Blaine, let's go back out. I don't want to be in the presence of a criminal chipmunk." He made his way back to the beach and sat on the towel. After a while he noticed that Blaine hadn't come with him and was still in the water with Sebastian.

* * *

"Shouldn't you go with your pathetic boyfriend?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute, I just want to ask you why you're like this to him. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong to you." He politely asked.

"It's good I like you Blaine Anderson. I'll explain, if you ever tell anyone I told you this, I'll deny it." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so there was this guy and he looked somewhat like him and it didn't end well. He broke up with me after one hell of a night and it broke my heart. That's all I'm going to tell you so far. Hope you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking, thanks for somewhat explaining me." Blaine gave him a sympathetic look before turning around and walking over to where his boyfriend was stretched out on a towel.

* * *

"What did he want?" Kurt was angry.

"I just wanted to know why he was so mean to you." He tried to explain but he didn't want to infiltrate on Sebastian's privacy.

"So did he tell you?" Kurt asked still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, part of it." He sat next to him and looked at the ocean.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kurt really sounded annoyed now.

"No, I respect his privacy." Blaine wanted to tell him, but he couldn't.

"So you prefer him over me? I get it you're into him." Kurt said up to look at his boyfriend.

"No, I'm not. Are you like seriously jealous right now, Kurt?" He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yes, and I have every right to. If this guy things he can just steal you from me…" Blaine cut in.

"Kurt, you're over reacting! This is madness, it's not like I'm cheating on you." Kurt's face expression changed to hurt.

"So, wait, you're thinking about cheating now. What has he said to you? I can't believe it." Kurt's lips slightly parted in disbelieve.

"No, I'm not initiating that. He's not that bad. And I would never cheat on you." Blaine explained. Kurt didn't believe him.

"Whatever, I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon, I just want to be alone for a while." He stood up and walked near the water.

Blaine watched him until he was out of sight. Shit, what had he done?

* * *

"Hey, Blaine, we're leaving in an half an hour. Where's Kurt?" His mother came sitting next to him.

"I don't know mum. He was angry and he said he was going for a walk, that was like two hours ago." Blaine started to worry, he should never had let Kurt go.

"He'll be back soon." His mother reassured him.

"I hope so, I was awful to him." Blaine wanted to explain it to his mum but she wouldn't understand.

"Why?" His mother tried.

"Just..I…" He stuttered. He was finally about to give up and tell her when Kurt appeared.

"Hi, I'm back." He sat across Blaine on the sand. The sun was already setting and Blaine had to admit that his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning.

"We see, you guys ready to leave?" His mother said. "Misses Smythe already left with her son and it's getting late, so.."

"Yeah mum, we'll be there in a second." Blaine tried to get rid of her so he could talk to Kurt.

"No, come on, Blaine, get you're stuff, we're going now." Mrs. Anderson tried to get her son in the car.

"Okay. Kurt I really want to talk to you." He said looking over to where Kurt was brushing the sand of his short.

"No, really Blaine, we don't have to talk about it. I was stupid, I should have trusted you." Kurt looked sweetly into his eyes, making him feel weak in his knees.

"Okay, let's get home." Blaine packed his stuff and headed to the car.

Kurt could feel the tension between them but didn't say anything. They would talk when they got back.


	9. Hurt

**Chapter 9 - Hurt**

* * *

The silence was killing him. They had been back to the house for about an hour and hadn't spoken a word. Kurt had started playing 'angry birds' on his phone and Blaine was sitting on the piano bench hitting a note now and then.

He glanced over to where Kurt was currently sprawled out on his bed. This was just torture. They should be enjoying their time together, not like this. Blaine wasn't sure if they were still fighting or not so he got up from behind the piano and laid down beside Kurt. He starred up at the sealing.

"Hey you." He could see Kurt looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought you were mad?" He focused again on his phone.

"No, I'm not. Are you?" Blaine was concerned. His eyes became bigger and he looked so vulnerable while he waited for Kurt to answer.

"No." Kurt answered curtly, indicating that indeed there was something wrong. "I just, I don't know." He looked down again and pretended to be interested in his phone again.

"Kurt, please, talk to me." Blaine sounded desperate. He needed Kurt, more than anything.

"I'm sorry, I just need some space." Kurt was still staring at his phone.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to cry because it felt like Kurt was breaking up with him.

"Just… we'll talk tomorrow. I'm just going to sleep in the guest room tonight." Kurt grabbed some of his stuff and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

The door closing sounded like a gunshot. It was fast and loud but incredibly painful. He was never going to say goodbye to Blaine and yet, he just did. He kept walking until he found himself in the spare room. The day started out so amazing , how did it come to this?

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

He felt his heart break, the image of Kurt walking out of the door killed him. He just kept replaying the last few moments in his head. 'I need some space', was what Kurt had said. He wanted to know why he needed space. The tears kept streaming down his face.

He had been crying for almost 2 hours and Kurt still hadn't returned. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why was Kurt even acting like this? There was more to the story then he lead on. Something happened that was not related to Sebastian. He just knew.

He breathed in and out slowly and walked over to the piano. Playing would help to forget everything, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He started playing the piano chords of something he'd been working of. Normally he would prefer his guitar but right now he felt more like playing it on the piano. The note's echoed through the room and he started singing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for the game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use.__  
_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_A kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest.__  
__Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."Well all right, I'll see you later._

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?__  
__Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

He could hear music coming from Blaine's room. Was he playing? Of course he was.

He felt awful for being mean to Blaine but it was probably for the best. There would be no way he could ever make up to Blaine what happened on the beach.

* * *

_/ He felt bad for walking away but he knew he had to clear his head. Blaine had picked Sebastian over him and it had effected him more than he expected. But he knew Blaine was right. _

_When someone asked Blaine to keep something quiet, he would. Blaine is a man of his word, and respected everyone. If Sebastian happened to share personal information and made him promise not to tell anyone, then he wouldn't. Kurt envied his boyfriend for those things._

_ He turned around to see if Blaine was still on the towel, but apparently he walked further then he thought, and Blaine was already out of sight. He sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean. The sound of the waves and the view of was so relaxing. Even therapeutic to be honest._

_Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone sitting next to him. It was probably Blaine who followed him so he ignored him._

"_The beach is beautiful this time of the year, don't you think?" He heard an unfamiliar voice whisper in his ear, causing him to shiver. When he looked next to him he saw a cute blond guy smiling at him._

"_Yeah, it is. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked him._

"_No, you don't. But I would like to get to know you. Would you care for a walk?" Kurt know clearly noticed his British accent. He always had a thing for British guys before Blaine came along and now one was flirting with him. Well why not? Blaine had had his fun with Sebastian, so why wouldn't he get his with this guy, he seemed nice._

"_Yes, why not, let's go for a walk. I'm Kurt by the way." He smiled at him._

"_I'm Chandler." They talked about college and their shared love for singing. Hours passed and the sun started to set._

"_I should get back. It's been lovely meeting you, Chandler." They stood across each other._

"_Nice meeting you too, Kurt. Here, let me put my number in your phone and you put yours in mine, so we can text." Kurt pulled out his phone and handed his phone to him._

"_Here you go, I'm going to go now." He was ready to turn around and walk away when Chandler grabbed his arm and turned him around._

_And before he knew it he kissed him on the lips. __The thing that scared him the most was that he actually let himself enjoy it._

_He had a boyfriend he wasn't allowed to do this. He had everything he needed. He had Blaine. He pulled away and apologized to him._

"_I can't do this, I'm with someone. I'm sorry." He turned around and started walking back, to Blaine, to the love of his life. /_

* * *

It was such a huge mistake, how did he let this come so far? He had to tell Blaine. He had to know.

Kurt opened the door to the hallway. Everything was quiet, everyone was asleep. He walked to Blaine's room and took a deep breath before he slowly opened his bedroom door.

"Blaine?" He whispered. No response.

"Blaaiiine?" Still no response. He walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the sheets.

"Blaine?" He felt the other person move.

"Kurt?" Blaine had been fast asleep and his voice sounded rough from sleeping and crying.

"Yes, it's me. I need to tell you something...and I'm afraid that...when I tell you...you're never going to be able to look at me the same."

* * *

**A/N : ****M****y characters like Jeremiah, Sebastian and Chandler will look the same as they did on the show but will have another background. Like Chandler isn't British but I think it would be fun if he was. So I hope you don't mind that I changed them a little. I of course do not own them.**


	10. Make up

**Chapter 10 - Make Up**

* * *

"Kurt, you're scaring me." Blaine looked worried.

"Blaine, please, just listen…. Yesterday, I wasn't entirely honest."

"What do you mean?" He pulled Kurt closer, he didn't want to let go of him ever again.

"When I took a walk on the beach, I met someone." Blaine stiffened.

"Not like that," he said when he noticed Blaine's vacant expression "at least, not for me." Kurt's statement didn't calm Blaine down, it only made him more suspicious. He let go of Kurt and moved slightly away from him.

"What do you mean by that? What did he do? What did _you _do?" He started to get angry and moved further away from him.

"No, Blaine, please, hear me out. He kissed me but I told him I was taken. I told him I had you!" Blaine seemed to ease a little but didn't make any movements to move closer to him.

"We talked and laughed about silly things. We had fun and I was still angry at you for picking Sebastian, and we had a disagreement…and..please, he doesn't mean anything to me! I love YOU, Blaine. Not him, not anyone else, you!" Kurt's salty tears were rolling down his face.

"Kurt, I just..I don't know. You did kiss him after all. You let him kiss you, and I'm not sure if I can easily forgive you for doing something like that. You're doing the exact same thing, if not more, what I did to hurt you. I didn't hook up with Sebastian but you did with this guy and I think I'm just disappointed. I really thought we were never going to do anything like that to each other." He looked down at his hands trying to hide the tears that were clearly forming in his eyes."I'm just really hurt, Kurt."

"I know and you don't have to forgive me. I understand. But please, I beg you let us please try to work this out. I don't want to lose you Blaine, you mean the world to me." Kurt reached over to Blaine's hands and took them into his.

"You won't." Blaine finally gave in. "I promise that we'll always be there for each other. We're never saying goodbye, right? Maybe in time, everything will be all right." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Yes, everything will heal in time. But Blaine, you really got to understand that he doesn't mean anything to me. It was just the moment, and I cut him off as soon as I realized what he was doing. I could never kiss anyone else but you." Kurt traced circles on top of Blaine's hand, to make him feel loved, feel him wanted.

"We'll finally get over it. But for now, we only have one week left and I have the feeling that we haven't done anything but fight. Please just let us deal with this when we get back home. For now I just want to spent time with my boyfriend." Blaine was still feeling awful deep down, but he would put it aside for both of their sakes.

"Yes, I would like that." Blaine's head was currently resting on a pillow and he was looking at the other side of the bed where Kurt faced him, their noses slightly touched.

"I love you." He whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." He pulled Blaine closer so their lips were touching.

"I've missed you, let's never fight again." Blaine was already half asleep when he felt Kurt move closer.

"I've missed you too, I never want to move again. Can we just stay all day in bed tomorrow?" He whispered against his lips.

"Sure, I would actually love that." A little later Blaine sounded asleep. He rolled over so he was laying on his back. Kurt moved closer and placed his head on Blaine's chest. His heartbeat sounded like music to his ears. And a few moments later both boys were firmly asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was the heat. He wanted to lift the sheets when he noticed Kurt's sleeping form next to him. He was facing away from him and had his hands wrapped around some sheets and a pillow. He looked so adorable. Blaine moved over to him and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost 10 P.M." Kurt cracked an eyelid open but quickly closed it again.

"Too much light, wanna sleep and cuddle." He turned around and stared pulling on Blaine's shirt. Blaine got closer and Kurt wrapped his arms around him like a teddy bear. He felt Kurt's breath on his face and it made him feel not alone. After a few moments of staring at him he closed his eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Blaaaaainnnneeeee…" Kurt whispered in his ear. It turned out it was already afternoon and Kurt wanted to enjoy his bed-day with Blaine as much as possible.

"Blaaaaiiiiiinnneeeee.. if you don't get up, I'll make you." He playfully poked his side. Blaine groaned in frustration and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Make me." That was all Kurt needed to started tickling him.

"Come on get up, I'm hungryyyy!" Blaine didn't move and Kurt had an idea, he pulled the pillow of Blaine's head into his own hands and started a pillow fight.

"Arg, Kurt, you can be so annoying sometime. I let you sleep, why do you have to wake me up." Blaine sounded grumpy but had a huge smile spread across his face.

"Because I want to have some sexy bed time with my boyfriend….and also I'm hungry." He laughed at the thought of food and Blaine. That could be an interesting combination.

"Okay, I'm awake now, do you want me to get something to eat?" He started getting out of bed and walked to the door.

"Yes please, or wait, bring only sweets like melted chocolate and stuff and maybe some strawberry's." Kurt's smile grew bigger.

"Sure, babe. Something sweet, got it." He walked back to the bed and Kurt looked confused. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's pretend our lips are made out of candy, after all, we need sweets now and then." He said poetic and deepened the kiss. Kurt let him for some time but finally pulled away.

"Yeah, that was enough of that, now I actually want real food, I'm starving. By the way, don't forget the things I asked for." He softly pushed Blaine towards the door.

"I will but what are you up to mister Hummel?" He would soon enough find out.

"You'll see, sweetheart. Just go get it, trust me it'll be worth it." Blaine walked out of the room leaving Kurt alone. Kurt was going to rock Blaine warbler's world.


	11. Promises

**Chapter 11 - Promises**

* * *

Kurt prepared the room for Blaine to come back. He closed the curtains and lighted the room with candles. Blaine was going to love this. Kurt was going to hide underneath the bed sheets so he could surprise Blaine. Sometime later he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Kurt?" He asked clearly confused because of why the lights were out. He could be so clueless sometimes. "Are you in here?"

Kurt didn't answer, this would be so much more fun if he could scare Blaine. He heard Blaine put down the tray of food next to the door on the dresser and walked further in the room. His eyes were getting used to the light and he started seeing better. He finally reached the bed and Kurt jumped up from under the sheets and tackled Blaine onto the bed, kissing him fiercely.

"Hey, you surprised me." He mumbled against his lips.

"I know I did, that's the plan, silly." He responded kissing him once more.

"Food's getting cold." He said trying to get out from underneath Kurt.

"So what? I'm actually hungry for something else now." He growled and tried capturing Blaine's lips again but Blaine turned his head each time so Kurt couldn't reach it.

"Come on, Blaine, don't spoil my fun." Kurt looked hurt to why Blaine rather wanted food than him.

"Kurt, I really think we should eat, after that we still can get back to this." He quickly pecked his lips before getting up and getting the tray of food.

"You're such a buzz kill." Kurt answered sitting up right. Blaine opened the curtains and now Kurt's mood was totally gone. Blaine came back and placed a plate in front of him. Kurt kept looking at him with an annoyed gaze. "You do realize that sexy bed time actually requires sexy bed time, right?"

Blaine only responded with a smile looking at the food. Kurt didn't get his boyfriends obsession with food but when he also took a look at the food he saw the most beautiful thing.

There was only one plate ,most likely for Kurt, there was one pancake on it and 'Be Mine Forever' was written in chocolate. There was also a tiny vase with one red rose and a coffee what would probably taste like a non fat latte. It wasn't much but Kurt loved it. And there was also a tiny little box in the shape of a heart. Kurt looked at Blaine shocked. Blaine quickly grabbed the box and sat on one knee beside the bed taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Before you freak out, no this is not an engagement ring, not yet at least. It's a promise ring." Blaine opened the box and placed it in Kurt's hands.

"I promise to defend you even if I know you're listen to your problems whenever you're troubled. To pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To tell you everyday how much I care about you. To come to your house whenever you need me. To let you feel proud of me. To kiss you wherever and whenever you want. To remind you how perfectly imperfect you are to me. But most of all I promise to love you from now until forever." Kurt had tears forming in his eyes and didn't even try to hide it.

Blaine just stared at him with so much love. The ring was made out of gum-wrappers and looked like a little bow-tie. How long ago did Blaine plan this? Right this moment Kurt knew that one day he would marry this wonderful boy.

"You don't like it, I should have bought you something expensive." Blaine looked down and seemed hurt.

"No, Blaine, I love it, I love you!" Blaine placed the ring on his finger and Kurt grabbed his face kissing him. The kiss wasn't rushed or heated it was simply perfect. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kurt said with a voice full of tears. Blaine was crying too and Kurt could taste both of their tears on his lips.

"I love you too." The kisses started to heat up again and they started to undress each other.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Kurt sighted. Every time felt like the first. He loved him so much.

"I know! We should definitely do this more often." Blaine fell down next to his boyfriend, out of breath.

"Yeah if you're family wasn't in the house and could walk in on us every moment, then we could." Kurt grinned and playfully smacked his boyfriend on his arm.

"Ouch! Oh and that reminds me. Remember, Cooper's coming tomorrow. No more sexy boyfriend time, I guess." Blaine pouted and looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

"You know that won't stop you." He pecked Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Nowp. And you loooove it." Blaine responded. Their lips were still touching and Kurt could feel his breath on his face.

"Maybe." Kurt captured his lips again.

They continued making out throughout the morning. What better way to seal their promises then with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm thinking about doing a prompt story. Basically that means that you guys tell me what to write about and I will. And I was thinking that I could do it about GLEE but any couple you like. So for example ; Finchel, Make out, car. ; or something like that. It will be 1000 words each chapter. So please, every little thing is welcome. Just put them as a review or a PM. Please guys, I need you for this.**

**Lovies An-Sofie. xoxo**


	12. Arrival

**Chapter 12 - Arrival**

* * *

Wednesday came around and today Cooper would arrive today at the Anderson Mansion.

"Good morning, Honey!" Kurt attacked his boyfriend with kisses before going into the bathroom to do his skin care routine. Blaine turned onto his back and watched his boyfriend walk into the bathroom.

He had never been so happy in his entire life. His father was temporary out of his life, his mother loved him better than before, and he had the best boyfriend in the whole wide world. The only complication was Cooper. Deep down they loved each other, he knew it, but Cooper always underestimated him, never had faith in him. Cooper was always caught up in his own little world, away from family, away from Blaine. He just wished that the rest of the week Cooper would be cool to be around.

He knew Kurt had a secret crush on his brother. He tried to hide it from him to make things less awkward but Blaine knew better. Not that he mind, Cooper wasn't competition for him. The fact that he was straight also made Blaine relax more. And Kurt would never cheat on him, would he? Chandler kissed him, not the other way around, right? Blaine was lost in thought and didn't hear Kurt sneak back in. He was still worried about that Chandler guy but the fact that Kurt confessed everything to him was reassuring. They were meant to be together, from now until forever.

"Hello gorgeous, are you ready to pick Cooper up from the airport? He will be here in approximately 45 minutes, that gives us still 30 minutes to grab coffee." Kurt said falling down next to him. He was very cautiously not to let his head fall on the bed so his just done hair wasn't messed up.

"Yeah, just let me get ready. Can you grab some food for us? My mum should be around here somewhere too, could you tell her we're leaving." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes. "Oh and if you get lost, just call me." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips.

"Okay, you get ready, you smell a little." Kurt jumped off the bed and walked over to the grand bedroom doors but turned around before walking out. "And Blaine, I love you just in case you didn't notice." And with that Kurt walked out of the door.

Blaine decided to take a shower and quickly dress, not even bother to try to tame his hair. He knew it looked a little wild, but he sort of liked it. When he came back to the bedroom, Kurt was sitting on his bed like he hadn't been gone for the past 20 minutes. Oh crap, was it already that late.

"Hello Blaine, I see that you had a nice shower." Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for an amazing kiss.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much. But it took longer than I expected. We got to go, Cooper will be here in less than an hour and we still need to drive to the airport." Kurt pouted like a little kid but agreed and grabbed Blaine's hand. They walked in silence to the car. When they finally were driving on the freeway Kurt started a conversation.

"So, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I don't want to talk about everything what happened the past few days. Let's start fresh. Let's pretend you were going to pick me up from the airport too. Okay?" Kurt said in almost one breath.

"Okay. That can work. Let's do that." Blaine smiled but kept his eyes on the road so they wouldn't end up in the hospital.

"Now, something else. I brought you some healthy food. No arguing. And you're mother told me to tell you that she's going back home for a couple of days to sort things out with your father, so it'll be just us and Cooper of course." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's when he mentioned his father. He didn't know how Blaine would react.

"Wait. Why is she going to 'sort things out' I thought she was going to get a divorce." Blaine sighted. "Why does she always has to run back to him. Why is it always the same?" Blaine stated, clearly not waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, Blaine. But one day it'll get better. I promise." Kurt kissed him on the cheek showing that he was there for his boyfriend. He'll always be there for him.

"I hope you're right." That was the last thing Blaine said the whole way to the airport. Kurt didn't push him in saying anything else. He knew Blaine had to clear his head, and what better way than to think. It was an opposite statement but it actually worked. The more you thought about it, the more you would accept it.

Once they arrived at the airport, Blaine got out of the car. Kurt was still lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed stopping in the first place. Blaine walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Are you coming, beautiful?" He smirked. Kurt was pulled back to reality and grabbed Blaine's extended hand.

"Yes, well of course I am, kind sir." They walked hand in hand to the airport. There were still 5 minutes left and would be enough to grab airport Starbucks before heading over to the Arrival zone.

They both ordered their favorites and sat on a little table. For the first time in weeks there was an awkward silence. Something was going on between them. It was as if they couldn't act normal around each other. Maybe it was a bad decision to just let things be. They should talk, a lot. Maybe later this evening, when they would be alone.

"I think it's time. Maybe we should go." Blaine said standing up. Kurt acted as if he hadn't noticed anything and slid his arm through Blaine's.

They got to the arrival and sat on the side on a bench. Waiting for Cooper's flight. Finally the board indicated that the passengers were on their way to where Blaine and Kurt were waiting. They stood up and Blaine was searching through the mass of people, for his brother. Kurt noticed Blaine's brother coming towards them and poked Blaine's side to indicate where his brother was. But as soon as Kurt did it, he regretted it.

Cooper wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**You're hating me right now, aren't you? But I would just like to ask you for one little favor, my friend says I can't get any more followers on TWITTER so we took a bet and now I would like to pretty PLEASE ask you to follow me on twitter, I'll follow back ( AnSofiekeeeh ) please my dearest readers I need you for this. I'll love you.**

**Now, I know I put this story on hold but come on, I really just can't. Exams are coming my way so updating the next month is NOT possible, buuuut I'll be updating during summer break! Yes every Saturday there will be a new chapter! Yay! (Okay now I'm thinking about a 'K3' song (none of you know them, well unless you live in Belgium or the Netherlands)) Okay, TMI. **

**Oh and I apologize for the cliffhanger. I'll never do it again...NOT! okay, that was mean. And in case you didn't notice, I write everything I think. And I don't erase anything. I'm a weirdo, I know. I'm a weirdo who didn't proofread,...AGAIN! okay sorry guys!**

**ANNND do some of you know R5? That's like an AMAZING band. Yes, it is, thank you very much. I'm writing a story about them you should check it out it's on wattpad : ( / story/ 5917413 -here -comes -forever -r5- story )Okay annnywaaay... I don't know what else to say sooooo... PEACE OUT !**

**(This text down below will be occuring the next few chapters until I have enough ideas to actually write it.) **

**I'm thinking about doing a prompt story. Basically that means that you guys tell me what to write about and I will. And I was thinking that I could do it about GLEE but any couple you like. So for example ; Finchel, Make out, car. ; or something like that. It will be 1000 words each chapter. So please, every little thing is welcome. Just put them as a review or a PM. Please guys, I need you for this.**

**Lovies -A**

* * *

**ALL NEW EXTRA REVIEWERS AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Hello guys! You roooock! **

**_Sarahamanda Klaine_ : Thanx!**

**_Gues_t (I have no idea who you are) : Thank you, I try to write as much fluff as I can, but I got to keep it interesting! **

**_Sofia Michelle_ : ****Heeeey! Can I just mention that I looooove replying to you! You're just so sweet! I'm just so glad to have you as one of my reviewers! I'll update more often, I promise! And you're prompt will be the first of my new one shot story! I'm gonna start writing in in a month or so when all my work is done! Okay, I just really wanna say, thank you so much for being always there to review and I'm serious when I say you are one of my favorite persons! Just thanks and I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas to who the mystery person Cooper brought with him, please tell me. Cuz to be honest I have no idea who it's going to be. Okay that's all I guess! You're the best! (****#lessthanthree)**


End file.
